


Meant To Be Yours

by Sykopath



Series: Commentary [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Songfic, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykopath/pseuds/Sykopath
Summary: William, open the—open the door, please'William, open the door.William, can we not fight anymore'Please, can we not fight anymore'William, sure, you're scared,I've been there. I can set you free!William, don't make me come in there!I'm gonna count to three!One!Two!Fuck it!





	Meant To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Will x Stephen
> 
>  
> 
> Based loosely off the song from Heathers called "Meant To Be Yours"  
> just to clarify I don't know the actual musical haha sorry it's just a song I know from a friend who recommended it to me so I won't probably fit at all but like yeah sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warning - it's a stalker and/maybe yandere type au, and there is a major character death. it also has extreme themes of mental health issues. please read with caution and feel free to comment any other warnings you wish for me to add
> 
> Should also mention that I don't imagine any of the people spoken about in this book to be this was in reality. They all seem like really lovely people and this is purely fiction. Please don't attack me and say I'm being horrible by making Stephen a character that isn't the nicest of people.

 

 

 

_All is forgiven baby! Come on, get dressed. You're my date to the pep rally tonight!_

  
Stephen pulled Will into a hug, brushing back the slight fringe on Will's forehead. He hushed the younger man's sobs, pressing a light kiss to his head.

"C'mon!" Stephen chuckled, pulling back from the hug. "Someone's got to entertain everyone at prom, and we all know Brian's clownery isn't up to par with mine!"

Will laughed lightly, brushing the few tears left in his eyes away with the back on his hand. "You forgive me, then?"

"Course I do!" Stephen replied witbout hesitation. "You wouldn't intentionally hurt me Will, we're friends. Aren't we? We love eachother, don't we?"

Will nodded quickly. Stephen's smile grew as he petted Will's shoulder. "Lets get going then, shall we Mr Lenney?"

 

 

 

_You chucked me out like I was trash,_  
_For that you should be dead_

  
"Why are you even friends with him?" Alex had asked Will one day. Will had tilted his head in confusion.

Stephen went to join their group before stopping, hiding behind the canteen doors to listen in on their conversation. Will would defend him, the boy didn't know any different.

 _Didn't_ _he_ _?_

"Whatcha mean, Al?" Will laughed nervously, taking an anxious sip of his drink. "Stephen's a lovely guy-"

"We're just worried, Will." James added, softly holding Will's hand in concern. "You know he has some... _strange_ tendencies, and we just don't want anything happening to you."

"We wouldn't say it otherwise Will, but even you know that Stephen's a creep." Fraser said. "Just admit it, you'll feel better afterwards."

Will paused, thinking about what he was going to say before speaking.

"I understand your point fellas, but Ste isn't _that_ bad. He just needs some friends and he'll be as right as rain! He just needs help and attention, you'll see. He'll be _fine_. He's not a creep... or atleast he won't be for much longer! Promise."

Stephen's blood boiled. Will had _never_ dared to badmouth him, and to stoop as low as to about him like that to his friends angered Stephen even further. Clenching his fist, he listened in on the rest of the conversation, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Whether it was a friendly conversation with the men or a fight he was going to strike, Stephen wasn't quite sure.

"If you're sure, Will." Laurence settled. "But if anything happens with him, and I mean anything, be it stalking or physical abuse, you'll make sure to tell us, yeah?"

"Of course." Will promised sincerely.

Laurence may have ended up with a black eye that day as well as concussion, but Stephen insisted that he knew nothing about it. Honest.

 

 

 

_But! But! But!_  
_Then it hit me like a flash,_  
_What if high school went away instead'_

 

 

 

 

Stephen wouldn't usually class himself as a mass murderer, or a man to take drastic measures, but the thought never seemed to leave his mind. He may have been an abuser, and the only measures he'd ever resort to was physical abuse, but it had never been enough to permanently injure or affect someone.

That being said, it seemed like paradise to torture his other classmates. They had been far worse than Will could ever be, and Stephen could calculate that within days Will would be sobbing for his forgiveness, and who was Stephen to deny him it? If he was to murder an entire year of people, hundreds upon hundreds begging and screaming for mercy, pleading as he stabbed, strangled and set alight to them all. It would be bliss; the very men and women who were afraid of him clutching at the smallest of hopes that he would cave in at the slightest sight of mercy.

Yes, torture if he must, but satisfaction was key in this situation. William could never do wrong in Stephen's eyes, but the other's words had dealt far too harsh of blows, and they all needed... punishing.

 

 

 

 

_Those assholes are the key!_  
_They're keeping you away from me!_  
_They made you blind, messed up your mind_  
_But I can set you free!_

 

 

 

 

"Will, I really think you need to reconsider your relationship with Stephen." George insisted. Will turned to look at the smaller boy. Stephen snarled from his place on a table which sat a few feet away.

"George, I know he isn't the safest of people, but y' gotta give him a chance mate." Will replied insistently, standing from his chair. His voice raised in volume and became alarmingly shaky, as did his figure when he took to his feet.

"Will, I'm being serious." George replied. "He's fucking insane. Ask Laurence! He's fucking beat the shit out if him! We're just tryna protect you!"

Will paused, his breathing faltering as he collapsed back into his chair. His hands fumbled anxiously through his hair as he tried to piece himself together. Stephen wished for nothing other than to collect the male up in his arms and to protect him from his friend's lies.

"H-He wouldn't do that... S-Stephen's lovely..." Will whispered. George placed a reassuring hand on Will's shoulder.

"Its gonna be alright. We'll keep you away from him, yeah?" George smiled, pulling Will to rest his head on George's shoulder. Will nodded defeatedly, curling up closer to George to calm himself down.

Stephen clenched his fists in anger, wishing that he could've just snapped George's neck in his fit of rage. However, he stayed sat in his seat, pursing his lips as he planned the monster's fateful ending for trying to split Stephen and his lover apart.

 

 

 

 

_You left me and I fell apart,_  
_I punched the wall and cried-_  
_Bam! Bam! Bam!_  
_Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all that truthful shit inside!_

 

 

 

 

"I... I just don't think we're really working, Ste." Will whispered one night, shuffling a little away from Stephen. Stephen sat up, glaring at the younger male.

"Why not?" He asked angrily, his fists clenching behind his back.

"S'just... the guys are worried 'bout how you are.. 'n' you scare me sometimes, you do." Will murmured in explanation. Stephen desperately held onto Will's face, feeling him flinch between his fingers.

"I would never hurt you." Stephen whispered softly, pulling Will closer to him. "Everything I do is because I love you, William. You must understand that, right?"

Will shook his head, trying to move away from Stephen. The older male tightened his grip.

"Whatever they've told you is lies, Will." He whispered soothingly, stroking the back of Will's head to comfort him. "I won't ever hurt you, I only wish to love and protect you."

"Ste-"

"Please William." He whispered, desperate. "Please don't leave me. I can't survive without you."

A tear escaped Stephen's eye, but he refused to wipe it away. Will did for him, nodding slowly.

"I-I'm sorry Ste, I love you, honestly, please-" William stumbled, stuttering as he tried to plead for Stephen's forgiveness.

"Shh." Stephen hushed him, pulling Will's head to rest on his chest. He laid back down on the rooftop, smirking.

"I can't live without you either Ste, and it terrifies me." Will sobbed into his chest.

"Its alright. As long as you never leave me, and as long as I never leave you, we'll be fine. I'll always love and protect you." Stephen promised, running his fingers lovingly through Will's hair.

"Just ignore your friends, they don't understand us William. They could never understand that I only hurt to protect you. But you understand that now, don't you?"

Will nodded into his chest, murmuring a small _I love you_ to Stephen. Stephen remained smiling, even as he thought of the many ways to torture Will's friends for trying to separate them once more.

 

 

 

 

_And so I built a bomb_  
_Tonight our school is Vietnam!_  
_Let's guarantee they'll never see their senior prom!_

 

 

 

 

"This stays between us, deal?"

Stephen nodded at the man.

"Why wouldn't it? You're the one doing me a favour, after all."

"Alright smartass." The man muttered. "You understand how it all works? How to detonate, which button does what and all that?"

"I'm not that much of an idiot mate." Stephen laughed, shaking the man's hand. "Keep this on the down low, though. Can't have anyone suspecting me can I?"

 

 

 

 

**_I was meant to be yours!_**  
**_We were meant to be one!_**  
**_Don't give up on me now!_**  
**_Finish what we've begun!_**  
_**I was mean to be yours!**_

 

 

 

 

Seeing Will continue to surround himself with his friends was challenging for Stephen. The boy wished for nothing more than to tear each one of them apart; to hear their screams as he peeled their skin away from their bones and torture their _pure_ and _innocent_ minds with his venemous words.

From what Stephen could gather from the men, they were practically _forcing_ Will to pull back from his relationship with Stephen, ensuring that Will's time was spent with them over him. Stephen couldn't even have a conversation with Will without one of the little rats tagging along and forcing their way through the relationship.

So of course, their falling out was inevitable. Stephen had reached further than breaking point with how he was being treated and Stephen knew how poisoned Will's mind had become from their hateful words.

 _"_ _You're_ _meant_ _to_ _love me."_ Stephen sneered one day, cornering Will. It had been one of the few occasions that they had been left alone, and Stephen wasn't willing to let it slip past him. "It's meant to be us against everyone, _is it not?_ "

"I do love you Ste." Will sighed, swallowing heavily in fear. Stephen's eyes sharpened as he glared harshly at the Geordie boy. "S'just I'm busy, and I don't have the time for y' at the moment."

"Is that so?" Stephen laughed darkly, slamming his palm on the wall harshly. Will flinched, backing as far into the wall as he possibly could. "You're just _too busy_? _**Too bad**_! You're meant to love me! I couldn't care less if you're _too_ _busy_ , I'm the only one who should matter! Not them!"

"You do matter." Will whispered, tears beginning to collect in his eyes. "Ste I promise you, you mean more than anything to me. Please calm down, 'm really sorry."

"Maybe I'm _too busy_ to calm down." Stephen sneered, his face dangerously close to Will's as he stared the man down. Will looked towards the floor.

"Please." Will whispered. The tears in his eyes began to cascade down his cheeks, but he didn't bother wiping them away. "I'm so sorry. You're the only person who matters to me. Please don't be mad."

Stephen slowly removed his hands from the wall, placing them on Will's face instead. Will sobbed, his head lowered while tears freely fell from his eyes. Stephen wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs, his hands still holding delicately onto Will's cheeks. He connected the foreheads together, closing his eyes.

"Oh angel." He whispered. "Of course I forgive you. It will always be us forever. We're the only people who matter to each other."

No one could ruin that for them. It was them together. **Forever**.

 

 

 

 

_So when the high school gym goes boom with everyone inside-_  
_Pchw! Pchw! Pchw!_  
_In the rubble of their tomb_

 

 

 

 

"You... you want to cause some sort of mass genocide on the school?!" Will asked, incredulous. His eyes had widened dramatically since Stephen had explained part of his plans to him.

"Why wouldn't I?" Stephen asked casually, grabbing onto Will's hands. "They don't understand our love, Stephen! If they were to keep living, they would never allow us to be together. I'm the only one who loves you, but they don't understand that!"

"But if we just explained it to them-"

"They'd take you away from me." Stephen whispered, moving his hands to rest on Will's face. "I wouldn't be able to live without you, Will. You have to let me do this so we can be together."

"There must be another way." Will protested quietly. Stephen shook his head.

"If there was, I would've chosen it."

He was lying, but Will didn't need to know that. Revenge was best served cold and secretive, so if Will knew the full truth, there would be no way it would be kept a secret.

 

 

 

 

_We'll plant this note explaining why they died!_

 

 

 

 

It didn't take him long to draft the fake suicide note. He was sat in one of his English classes, Will seated beside him, when he began drafting ideas of what to put.

From that point, it only took a few minutes to actually write the thing. Will didn't seem too impressed, looking away from Stephen's eyes in favour of writing about some Shakespeare extract. Stephen shrugged it off. Will would understand eventually.

He put down his pen, quickly reading over the note.

 

 

 

 

" **We, the students of Westerburg High**  
**Will die. Our burnt bodies may finally get through**  
**To you. Your society churns out slaves and blanks**  
**No thanks. Signed the Students of Westerburg High**  
**'Goodbye.** "

 

 

 

 

_ It was perfect. _

 

 

 

 

_We'll watch the smoke poor out the doors._  
_Bring marshmallows,_  
_We'll make s'mores!_  
_We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!_

 

 

 

 

They were curled up on a rooftop together, Will's head resting on Stephen's chest. Their hands and legs were intertwined, Stephen humming a soft tune as he watched a building fall to the ground in ashes.

It had been a test run for the bomb he was going to use on the school. He had wanted to check it's efficiency, and managed to somehow convince Will to sit with him and watch it burn down. Will didn't seem to like the idea though, but stayed silent in favour of wanting to stay in his boyfriend's good side. He couldn't bear to lose Stephen, even if it meant letting him burn places down or destroying them.

 

 

 

 

_**I was meant to be yours!**_  
**_We were meant to be one!_**  
_**I can't make this alone!**_  
_**Finish what we've begun!**_  
**_You were meant to be mine!_**  
**_I am all that you need!_**  
**_You carved open my heart!_**  
_**Can't just leave me to bleed!**_

 

 

 

 

"Stephen, you really can't do this." Will said, his voice shaking as he backed away from Stephen. Stephen tilted his head, setting his bag onto the floor.

"Why not? Do you not want us to be together forever, angel?" He whispered, tightening his grip on Will's hands.

"Stephen it's wrong!" Will shouted. "We can make them understand, but not by doing this."

"There isn't any other way, Will." Stephen muttered, clenching at Will's hand in frustration. Will pulled his hand away.

"Yes, there is! There _must_ be!" Will argued. "I-I'm not willing to see this through Stephen if it results in people dying."

Stephen stopped breathing.

"You're... you're leaving me?" He whispered. "Y-you can't! We're meant to love each other! You're meant to only love me!"

"I don't want people to die, Ste." Will whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. "I love you, honest, but I can't love you if you're going to be a murderer."

"You can't leave me!" Stephen screamed in hysteria, tears storming down his cheeks as he watched Will walk away from him. He could see Will's frame shake with sobs.

 _"Please,_ _don't leave me!_ "

Leaving his bag on the floor, he ran after Will, refusing to let him leave. Will was the only person who understood him, who loved him, and he wasn't willing to let him leave easily. Even if it meant breaking into Will's house when the boy locked it, he couldn't be left alone.

 

 

 

 

" _William, open the-open the door, please'_  
_William, open the door._ _"_

 

 

 

 

He pounded on Will's bedroom door, sobs escaping his throat. He pleaded for the boy to open to door, sliding down the oak with each plead. He sobbed harder at the silence. His lungs constricted as he struggled to breathe.

 

 

 

 

" _William, can we not fight anymore'_  
_Please, can we not fight anymore_ "

 

 

 

 

He continued pleading, trying to soften his approach. He was willing to do anything to see his angel again, and he needed his angel to realise that he was only trying to protect Will. He couldn't live without him, and it hurt everyone they argued. This time, thoigh, their argument stung, settling deep in his veins, as Stephen knew there was nothing he could do do fix it.

 

 

 

 

" _William, sure, you're scared,_  
_I've been there. I can set you free!_ _"_

 

 

 

 

Stephen only wanted Will to understand that he was causing mass genocide for the greater good. Will deserved to be freed from all the lies his friends had fed him, and Stephen was the only person who could prove him this _freedom_. Stephen was the only person who could provide him _care_. Stephen was the only person who could _love_ him.

 

 

 

 

" _William_ _, don't make me come in there!_ _"_

 

 

 

 

His tone turned cold at Will's defiance. He was offering to change so much for his angel, and all he got in return was silence? He could hear movement from inside the room, something like a chair being dragged across the floor and a few sobs, and yet Will was _still_ being stubborn and ignoring him?

Maybe he had gathered that Stephen had heard the movement, as Will's sobs suddenly silenced. Stephen growled angrily, banging on the door again.

 

 

 

 

" _I'm gonna count to three!_ "

 

 

 

 

Standing up from the floor, Stephen hissed out his words. His eyes turned cold as he banged on the door.

 

 

 

 

" _One!_ _"_

  
**_..._**

 

 

 

" _Two!_ _"_

  
_**...**_

 

 

 

" _Fuck it!_ "

 

 

 

 

Slamming his shoulder against the door, Stephen collapsed onto Will's bedroom floor as the door for a open. He angrily rose to his feet, prepared to shout at Will before he gasped in shock.

 

 

 

 

  
" _Oh my God! No! William!_ "

 

 

 

 

He ran over to the man, who hung from his neck at the ceiling fan. Tears quickly made their way down Stephen's cheeks as he lowered his boyfriend's body. He clutched at the corpse, screaming as he sobbed.

 

 

 

 

_"Please don't leave me alone'"_

 

 

 

 

He sobbed his pleads to Will's corpse, almost as if he expected it to bring Will back to life. It didn't, and the detoriation of Stephen's own mind and the sudden reality of the situation hit Stephen like a bus. He sobbed even harder, struggling to breathe as his screams filled the silent house. He screamed in anguish of his boyfriend's _unhappiness_ , of his boyfriend's _conflict_ , of his boyfriend's _poisoned_ _mind_.

 

 

 

 

_"You_ _were all I could trust_ _"_

 

 

 

 

Stephen knew his friends had been the one to push Will this far. Will loved him, and he loved Will, but he was too late to show Will that they were the only important things in each other's lives. Stephen could never love another like he loved Will, because no one understood him like Will.

 

 

 

 

_"_ _I can't do this alone_ _"_

 

 

 

 

He looked up to the ceiling, his chest shuddering as he breathed deeply. He couldn't let Will's friends win, but how was he to go on without his angel? Will was his only reason to _live_ , the only reason he had _love_ , the only reason he was ever _safe_.

But Will was never safe; not from his friend's harsh words. He couldn't let them live. He wouldn't let them live, knowing that they had destroyed his angel's purity and innocence. He shouldn't disappoint Will and go back in his promise.

Smiling darkly, he pressed a faint kiss onto Will's head. He brushed back Will's feathery hair and wiped away the tears tracks on his face.

"I don't want to leave you, my love." He whispered. "You're the only one I will ever love, and I will join you my angel, I promise. I can't stand the thought of doing this without you by my side."

 

 

 

 

_** Still I will if I must! ** _

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me elsewhere, he's my other accounts:
> 
> Wattpad: Elmslie_Engel
> 
> Instagram: elmslie_engel


End file.
